Cambias mi Existencia
by ShaddeLovegood
Summary: Porque la historia de una vida normal tambien merece ser conocida. ¿Si tu existencia es aburrida, se quedará siempre asi? UA. Editado. Definitivamente: SasuHina NejiTen. Detenido hasta nuevo aviso.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo: Una chica común

_¿Quién soy yo?_

La respuesta mas acertada seria una chica normal. Me llamo Hyuuga Hinata. Tengo 14 años, pero dentro de poco será mi cumpleaños numero 15.

Se supone que todas las chicas esperan con mucha ilusión ese día, pero yo no. Ni siquiera tendré una fiesta. Mis padres se ofrecieron a hacerla, mas yo me negué.

Aun no se porque lo hice, debo confesar que varias veces me imagine a mi misma con un hermoso vestido y demás… pero entonces vuelvo a ser insegura.

Mi personalidad es más bien tímida y carezco completamente de confianza en mi misma.

Mi círculo de amigos es bastante cerrado. Entre ellos solo cuento a Sakura, Kiba y Shino. Cualquiera diría que Sakura es "mi mejor amiga" pero no hay nada mas alejado de la verdad. La nuestra es una amistad por conveniencia. Mi mejor amiga es y siempre será Tenten, solo que no podemos pasar demasiado tiempo juntos, ya que ella va en preparatoria.

Mis años de vida han sido completamente normales.

_Aburridos y simplones._

Mis días son normales, demasiado. Si contáramos esto como un cuento, yo seria sin duda un personaje secundario. Ese que ayuda al protagonista, lo apoya y esta ahí para él, pero nunca brillando con luz propia. La gente me conoce como "la amiga de o la hermana de" y nunca por mi nombre.

Antes, solo pensar eso era un tormento pero con el tiempo uno aprende a volverse conformista.

_A conformarse con solo existir._

En la escuela soy conocida también por mis calificaciones. La mejor de la clase. No es como si quisiera serlo, simplemente lo soy. Eso siempre ha enojado a los demás, al parecer me consideran una presumida. Mis padres y amigos dicen que es la envidia.

En años anteriores, ellos me molestaban, me gastaban bromas y me caratulaban de "nerd". Yo no paso todo el día estudiando ni soy fanática del aprendizaje. No soy la mascota de los profesores ni me la paso detrás de ellos pidiendo deberes extra. Solo que cada vez que algún profesor explica algo, entra rápido y fácilmente en mi mente.

Como imaginaran, esto y mi timidez, no ayudan para nada a mi vida social.

Actualmente la relación con mis compañeros es mejor. Dicen lamentar todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, y que ahora podemos ser amigos.

_Es solo hipocresía. _

Mi familia esta conformada por mi padre, mi hermana pequeña y mi primo. Papá es muy estricto y su carácter es más bien malhumorado, aun así es un gran hombre. Hanabi-neechan es su preferida, creo que porque es mas pequeña. Por eso ella siempre obtiene lo que quiere, y su carácter es completamente opuesto al mío. No somos tan unidas como se esperaría para un par de hermanas sin madre, pero tampoco tenemos una mala relación. Neji-niisan es bastante serio, pero siempre se preocupa por mí. A veces demasiado.

_Una familia normal._

Cuando estoy aburrida me gusta leer, mirar televisión, leer mangas o mirar anime. Kiba me dice que soy toda una freak. Son contadas las veces que salgo con mis amigos, dado que mi papá casi no me deja salir debido a lo "peligrosas que son las calles de hoy en día". A veces vienen ellos a casa a pasar el rato.

_A hacer nada, solo existir._

En cuanto a música me gusta un grupo llamado Evanescence. Adoro totalmente a Amy Lee, me inspira. También me agradan los primeros discos que salo Avril Lavigne.

Me suelo vestir de negro o colores oscuros.

Sakura siempre me lo recrimina argumentando que me veo muy triste, muy gris.

"Nee te ves tan desprotegida… tan triste y melancólica. A veces deprimes un poco." Eso suele decir.

_Me veo así, porque así soy. _

* * *

Bueno... me pueden arrojar lo que quieran. Encima de que me desaparesco, edito el fic... ¡Perdon! Es que al otro fic no le veia mucho futuro... en realidad, no le veia el futuro que yo queria, y como por lo menos aqui soy dueña y señora, y los personajes siguen mi santa voluntad... ¡A joderse queda! Nah... en serio... mil disculpas. No se si este va a hacer un SasuHina... ni siquiera se si tendra un final feliz o uno triste, sinceramente no se. Pero creo que este fic si llenara mis expectativas, y dira lo que quiero decir.

Y bueno... Naruto no me pertenece por mucho que en mis sueños asi pase... a menos que invente una maquina del tiempo y le robe la idea a Masashi Kishimoto (buajajajaja ¿?)


	2. El primer día

El primer día

El primer día

Papá golpea mi puerta. "Es hora de levantarse" dice.

Es un lunes por la mañana, y lógicamente, no tengo ganas de nada, absolutamente nada.

- ¡Hinata, siete y veinte! – El siempre suele gritar mi nombre junto a la hora y, sospechosamente, la hora siempre esta adelantada varios minutos.

- ¡Ya me levante! – Bueno, no estoy precisamente levantada, pero lo estaré pronto.

- ¡Mentira! – Oigo que Hanabi grita desde su cuarto, delatora.

- ¡Dejen de gritar, quiero dormir! – Se queja Neji.

Par de suertudos, Neji y Hanabi no ingresan a clases sino hasta la semana que viene. ¿No lo mencione? Primer día de clases, que escalofrió.

Ya soy oficialmente alumna de primer año. No será muy diferente a cualquier otro año en realidad. Ya saben, alumnos viejos, alumnos nuevos algunos repetidores y nuevos maestros.

Voy al baño a ducharme, cepillar mis dientes y todo eso. Agregaré que soy bastante lenta, así que se imaginaran que no llego precisamente temprano a la escuela.

Apenas acabo de vestirme cuando oigo el timbre, deben ser Kiba y Shino. Ellos insisten en pasar por mi cada mañana, cosa que no me desagrada, pero mi padre me regaña por hacerlos esperar cuando no estoy lista. Bajo las escaleras corriendo y papá ya aguarda junto a la puerta para abrirla.

- Ohayo señor Hyuuga.- Saluda Kiba y Shino solo asiente con la cabeza.

- Buenos días Kiba, Shino. – Los aludidos inclinan la cabeza levemente. – Por favor cuiden de mi hija tan bien como siempre.

Ahí va de nuevo. Papá es tan… ceremonioso. Aunque prefiero que les pida que me cuiden a lo de antes.

Apenas el año pasado papá no era muy atento con Kiba y Shino, ya que le preocupa que su hija tuviera como mejores amigos a un par de muchachos y no una chica, que es lo que se espera. No estoy muy segura que fue lo que hizo que cambiara de opinión pero supongo que fue el hecho de que Kiba y Shino fueran tanto o más sobre protectores que él.

- No es necesario que lo pida, señor Hyuuga. ¡Nosotros la cuidaremos! ¿Verdad, Akamaru? – Exclama Kiba totalmente emocionado. Shino se conforma con asentir fervientemente.

Luego de una breve despedida con mi padre, salgo totalmente avergonzada. Kiba me mira con una sonrisa paternal que claramente dice: "Eres nuestra niña pequeña".

Que un mal rayo me parta.

Comenzamos a caminar, haciendo especulaciones sobre el nuevo año.

- Se los digo, ¡Será totalmente increíble! Ahora podremos molestar a los mas pequeños y podemos irnos temprano si falta algún profesor. – Decía Kiba.

- Yo no se… Tendremos mas materias, será bastante tedioso, Kiba-kun.- Era la verdad. Materias como química, física, geografía… ¡Historia! No sirven para nada, por lo menos para mí y la carrera que espero seguir. – No veo porque filosofía debe estar para los alumnos de segundo, yo quería tener esa materia.

Y así siguió nuestra conversación.

Al llegar al instituto en seguida veías el gentío y escuchabas el alboroto que montaban.

Se llamaban unos a otros, a gritos, de distintos extremos del patio.

El instituto Futakomori es un edificio enorme de tres pisos. Tiene su propio campo de fútbol y el gimnasio cubierto. Cuenta con piscina cubierta también.

Al oeste del edificio central se encuentra la oficia de administración y dirección. Existe el rumor de que la directora, Tsunade, tiene un cuarto donde su asistente Shizune la oculta cada vez que se embriaga. El patio delantero es gigantesco, pero aun así hay que abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre a base de codazos y pisotones. Yo prefiero esperar a que se disperse el tumulto de gente, siempre hay algún aprovechado que toca lo que no debe. Creo que veo a Sakura… si, su cabello rosa es inconfundible. Y acaba de golpear al primer "pulpo", es seguro que no será el último.

La cafetería se encuentra al este. No hay mucho que decir sobre ella, solo hay tres reglas fundamentales:

1.- Mientras sirven tu comida, nunca le quites la vista a la charola.

2.- Nunca aceptes la tarta sorpresa de Ayame.

3.- Si algún inteligente empieza una guerra de comida, ponte a cubierto. La comida de la cafetería no se quita, sobre todo la tarta sorpresa.

Ya habiendo explicado como esta compuesto el instituto, no viene nada mal entrar en detalles sobre los grupos sociales.

Arriba en la cadena alimenticia, se encuentran los deportistas y las animadoras. Pese a la creencia popular, no todas las animadoras son huecas y superficiales… creo que hay una o dos que aprendieron a sumar el año pasado. En el nivel medio podemos encontrar gente con intereses diversos como el arte, la música y esas cosas. También gente como yo, normal y común. En el nivel mas bajo se encuentran los cerebritos, nerds, inteligentes o como quieras llamarlos. Los del nivel medio y los del nivel mas bajo tenemos una existencia pacifica basada en el respeto mutuo y la convivencia tranquila. Los del nivel alto se tragan vivos a los cerebritos.

Y mas allá de toda clasificación posible, el Akatsuki. El Akatsuki es básicamente un grupo de rebeldes sin causa, ya saben se saltan clases y llevan a cabo actos vandálicos. Al principio eran considerados geniales y muchos aspiraban unirse algún día. Una vez que los viejos miembros fueron graduándose y Pein quedo a cargo, el grupo se volvió temible. Un consejo útil sería: Nunca te cruces en el camino de un Akatsuki. No los mires a los ojos, déjalos pasar, nos les hables en tonos inapropiados y ni te atrevas a dirigirles la palabra si lo que tienes que decirles no es algo que consideren importante. Si no sigues el consejo, puedes ir despidiéndote de tu integridad física y mental. El Akatsuki es la razón por la que Tsunade-sama no ha sido despedida. Sus problemas con el alcohol quedan expiados por la mano dura que ejerce sobre el Akatsuki. Aunque no consigue disolver la organización, los mantiene a raya. Verdaderamente Tsunade-sama es de temer cuando se enoja.

Ya puestos a describir, hablemos del personal docente.

El prefecto Kakashi es querido por todos. Es bastante permisivo. En realidad con él haces lo que quieres. Los límites que el mismo ha impuesto son: No muertos, no molestar mientras lee sus revistas de sospechosa procedencia, fingirnos ángeles en frente de la directora, no drogas, no sexo sin protección. Luego tenemos a Gai-sensei, el profesor de deportes. Se autoproclama el eterno rival de Kakashi-sensei… nadie sabe aun en que compiten. Tiene toda una civilización viviendo en sus cejas y el famoso corte de pelo tazón. Existe el rumor de que Lee-senpai es producto de la llama de la juventud de Gai-sensei ardiendo con demasiada fuerza… Están también Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei: No es secreto para nadie que hay algo entre ellos. El profesor de Salud y Adolescencia es Jiraiya, el cual es un pervertido. Sus explicaciones son realmente perturbadoras.

Ahí viene Sakura… de la mano con Naruto-kun.


End file.
